Taking care of Captain Duck
by InvisibleWriter08
Summary: A bunch of one-shots focusing on the team taking care of everyone's favorite captains. Mostly Adam taking care of Charlie. Open for prompts.


**I absolutely love The Mighty Ducks, I'm also a hockey player so of course it's one of my top movies. When looking around all the Mighty Duck fics I was disappointed about the lack of Sick fics so I've created this! This is set during the time at Eden Hall.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks**

Charlie Conway was many things: a great captain, a loyal friend, and most of all a stubborn pain in the butt. However, being the stubborn pain he was led to his team always looking after him.

Charlie knew the moment he woke up he should not have left his bed. He also knew if he didn't leave his bed he wouldn't be allowed to play in the game that weekend. So, the choice was made for him, hockey beat feeling woozy any day. Looking around Charlie realized his roommate, Adam Banks, had left without even attempting to wake him.

Charlie rushed to get ready as he realized he had ten minutes to reach his first class. Throwing on his Ducks jersey and jeans then grabbing his rollerblades, Captain Duck was gone in a flash.

Adam Banks sat in class waiting for his best friend to arrive. It wasn't odd for Charlie to be late, if anything it was quite common. This morning when he woke up before Charlie, he was a bit worried; the captains breathing was labored, he was sweating, and his face was scrunched in pain. Drawing him from his thoughts was none other than Captain Duck himself rushing to his seat.

Watching Charlie closely, Adam began to worry again. His friend most certainly did not look the best, being beyond pale.

"Hey Charlie, you feeling alright," Adam asked cautiously.

Charlie gave a dazed smile and nodded his head slowly as to not make himself dizzier. Fulton, who had also watched their captain skate in was worried too.

"Are you sure Charlie? No offense but you don't look so good."

"I'm fine you guys. Just a little dizzy, by the time practice starts all be fine," Charlie said, trying to calm the worry his teammates had for him.

Both Fulton and Adam were not convinced. But both knew there was no point in arguing with Charlie. The only thing they could do was watch out for him.

By the time lunch rolled around Charlie was really feeling it. His head ached, his stomach was rolling, he was freezing, and he felt like at any moment if he closed his eyes he'd fall asleep.

Adam had the most classes with Charlie. He knew trying to get Charlie to go back to their dorm was useless and decided, he'd take notes and make sure his captain didn't attempt anything stupid.

Adam remembered the first time he'd met Charlie, he'd never thought Captain Duck would be smart. In fact, he assumed Charlie was average if not a little bit below. He was shocked, to find during their Goodwill games era, Charlie took the same classes as him. Adam was taken out of his thoughts when the bell rang.

Charlie and Adam walked side by side, with Charlie leaning a bit on Adam, towards the lunch hall. Instead of heading straight toward the lunch line, Adam veered off to drop Charlie off at their usual table. After making sure Charlie was comfortable enough Adam went to grab food for himself food, and something light for Charlie.

As he made his way back to the table, Adam saw Connie attempting to get Charlie to eat a few bites of an apple.

"Come on Charlie, you've got to eat something," Connie said sighing.

Charlie shook his head, his face full of disgust and refused to take a bite of the offered fruit. If anything, the thought of food of any type made Charlies stomach cringe.

Adam sighed exasperated and continued his walk towards the Duck's table, then proceeded to sit next to his best friend. Charlie had his head in his folded arms resting on the table, when he felt the soothing hand of Adam Banks massaging his neck.

"Come on Spazaway, I've got some crackers. Please, just a couple bites of the crackers and apple slices, and we'll leave you alone. Okay," Adam asked soothing, his hand never pausing in massaging Charlies neck.

Unknowingly, to Charlie, Adam was also checking the youngers temperature. Charlie sat up and grudgingly took some of the apples and crackers. The team continued chatting quietly, yet always keeping an eye on their captain.

When the period to lunch ended Adam and Charlie walked to their final class of the day, due to their technical last period being a free. Adam noticed Charlie was leaning more on him, but didn't say anything. The final class of the day went on and on when the final bell rang.

Adam got his stuff and went over to Charlie noticing the other boy was asleep. He shook his head and signaled for Fulton, who also shared the class with the two.

"You grab one side and I'll grab the other," Banks ordered. The two boys then shouldered their captains weight. When they were close enough to the dorms, Fulton left to attend his last class. This left Adam to shoulder the weight of the shorter boy.

"Come on Spazaway, you gotta help me out," Adam muttered, while dragging the other boy.

"Sorry, Cake-eater," came a grumbled reply as Charlie started to move a little more.

The two boys finally made it to their room and Adam laid Charlie on his bed before starting on his homework. Adam hoped Charlie would sleep through practice, but alas it would not be.

As soon as Adam was about to leave being as quiet as possible, Charlie woke up. Adam looked up at the ceiling cursing Charlie's internal alarm clock for going off whenever they had hockey. It truly was unnatural how Charlie could always wake up right before it was time for hockey.

The two made their way toward the rink and Adam put Charlie in the locker room, and left to find Coach Orion.

"Banks. What can I do for you," Orion greeted.

"Coach, it's about Charlie. He's sick and being a stubborn pain and won't stay back and sleep," Adam admitted.

Coach Orion nodded taking in the new-found information. Then he smiled looking at his concerned assistant captain.

"Don't worry, we won't have a hard practice. I'll keep an eye on him and if he doesn't look right, I'll have you take him back to the dorms," Coach placated.

Adam nodded and went back to the locker room to see the guys trying to get Charlie dressed. It was then Adam had a terrible idea, a great idea in his opinion, but it was most likely a terrible idea.

Banks told the team his plan and with the help of the guys convinced Charlie, coach needed him to take notes of how they were playing. Charlie being feverish didn't even question what Adam had told him.

After getting dressed Adam took Charlies skates and helmet and helped put them on the sick boy. The team made it out onto the ice, with Adam leading Charlie over to the bench and Julie following them handed Adam a clipboard with a blank piece of paper. Coach Orion watched curiously as the scene played out.

"Okay Charlie, you just take notes and leave comments for coach and ideas for plays. Alright," Adam asked. The only response he got was a lazy nod.

"If Charlie asks, you assigned him to take notes today," Russ Tyler said, looking at their coach.

Orion laughed and nodded his head and began to start practice.

When practice was over Adam skated over to the bench he'd left Charlie on, only to find the dork passed out on laying down on the bench.

"Portman," Adam called before the enforcer could get off the ice.

Portman skated over to see Adam laughing at the bench. Looking down he too started to chuckle at the sleep captain.

"Can you help me get him up," Adam asked still laughing.

"No problem," Dean said. Grabbing Charlie on one side with Adam on the other the two carried the captain to the locker room.

After undressing, Adam decided it wasn't worth waking Charlie up and carried the smaller boy on his back. Walking back to the dorm room was easy enough and setting Charlie up so the captain was comfortable was also easy enough.

It was the later hours when things turned for the worst. At around 9:00 pm, Charlie bolted up and grabbed the nearest trash can, then proceeded to lose the little contents in his stomach. Adam rushed over and rubbed the other boys back soothingly.

"It's okay Charlie, you're okay," Adam repeated over and over until the younger boy was done losing his stomach.

They spent the rest of the night like that, Charlie vomiting and Adam taking care of the other boy. It was the early morning when the rest of the team found Banks and their captain sleeping on the same bed. Charlie's head lay on Adam's chest and Adam's arm was wrapped around Charlie.

The team smiled and decided they'd inform coach and the teachers of the two's absence. Julie and Connie, however, did grab a camera quickly and took pictures before finally leaving the two to a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: So, I want to make a bunch of one shots focusing on Charlie and Adam. They can be slash or not. Give me so Reviews and some prompt ideas.**


End file.
